


Interior Decorating

by dhamphir



Category: CSI: Miami, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh has some decorating ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interior Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. CSI Miami and its characters belong to J.B. and CBS. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N: Prompt given by xejanfan.

“So the curtains do match the bedspread!”

Calleigh smiled at the redhead. “I told you, everything matches in here.” She closed the distance between them and placed her hands on her hips, pulling her closer. “But I didn’t bring you in here to discuss my interior decorating.”

“You didn’t, huh?” Dana replied.

“Well, I do admit I’ve thought about how good you’d look in here.” She leaned in and lightly brushed her lips against the older woman’s. “Especially between my sheets,” she added before sliding her arms around Dana and kissing her again. She smiled into the kiss when she felt Dana finally relax and respond.

Dana slid her arms around the blonde, her heart rate already increasing from Calleigh’s exquisite kiss. She slid her hands under the edge of the blonde’s shirt, sliding up soft, smooth skin.

Calleigh moaned at the sensation of the redhead’s hand on her skin. She brought her hands up, taking Dana’s face in her hands, then sliding them back into her silky, red tresses. Calleigh guided the other woman back to the side of the bed, then gently pushed her back onto it. The redhead laid back and welcomed the weight of Calleigh’s body on top her own.

~~~

Sated, the two women lie on their sides loosely holding each other, green eyes gazing into blue.

Calleigh reached up and gently caressed Dana’s cheek. “You are so beautiful.” She actually felt the redhead’s blush against her palm.

Dana leaned in and tenderly kissed the blonde. “So are you,” she replied softly. When she laid her head back on the pillow she was treated to a megawatt smile. “What?”

“I was right – you looked fantastic between my sheets.”

FIN


End file.
